


23. Exchanging Gifts

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale has something special planned for Crowley's Christmas gift.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	23. Exchanging Gifts

_”Another plant?”_ Crowley wondered what Aziraphale had planned as he entered his flat. 

Aziraphale had asked if he could visit the flat alone, and Crowley had agreed. 

“I’m back, angel!”

“I’m just in here; I’m ready!”

_”Sounded like … the bedroom? Why would he- Oh, my Guhhhh ...”_ The last was spoken aloud as he stood stunned in the doorway. 

Aziraphale was in a silky dressing gown with a bow, standing somewhat nervously by the bed. “I know we’ve never … but I thought that maybe … ?”

Crowley nodded. “Oh, angel. Yes, I'd like that ... ”

Aziraphale opened his arms, beaming as Crowley stepped closer.


End file.
